


Our paradise, Our hell

by Edge_Lord3000 (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Desert Island Fic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Probable angst, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Survival, mark and jack hate eachother, mark is a kinky fuck, septipler away, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Edge_Lord3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Fischbach, Aka Markiplier, is a popular youtuber with over 10,000,000 loving subscribers.<br/>but on his way home from a visit to his family his plane crashes and he is stranded on a deserted island with no one but who he thinks is ‘a sub stealing prick who doesn't deserve them’ </p><p>Sean McLoughlin, Aka JackSepticEye, is up and coming youtube fame with just reaching 7,000,000 subs, but when his plane crashes on the way home from visiting his girlfriend he must survive on a deserted island with the person he hates and thinks is ‘a cocky prick who thinks he is better than everyone’</p><p>constantly batting against food and water shotages, injuries, sickness and strange beings that want to kill them. The last thing they need is to fall for eachother and have to figure out what to do with those feelings, this all leaves them with one though. why did it have to be him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crash

Jack

“no baby please, I love you!” I plea hoping she’ll spare me, I thought wrong.  
“I'm sorry Sean I just don't feel it anymore, I knew this relationship would never work, the distance between us is too great” my Girlfriend. My first love spoke to me now, her eyes apologetic but her words cold  
“but I came all this way just t’ see you,”  
“its over, Sean I don't love you anymore.” the words that came out of her mouth were like daggers, stabbing me repeatedly with each syllable  
“b-but I-” i stutter my throat tightening as tears came to my eyes  
“go Sean,” she said, taking one last look at me before closing the door, I was alone.

I step out onto the street looking for a taxi to flag down, I see one, flag it and hop in. wiping the tears from my eyes “airport,” I squeak to the driver and he takes off, this has to be the worst day of my life.

 

Mark

“Goodbye everybody!” I take a look at my family one last time before getting into the cab and closing the door “airport please,” i say politely, the driver obliges.  
‘That was possibly the best week of my life’ I think recalling the fun I have had in the two weeks I spent with my extended family, the only thing now was to take the flight home. A twelve and a half hour flight from here to LA, how fun.

I arrive at the airport, pay the driver and walk in, the Seoul airport is quite large and it takes me a while too get to where I need to be, I look at my ticket it says the gate opens at 12:30 am so that gives me twenty minutes free time.  
“Um excuse me,” I turn around and look down, a girl only about 7 is looking at me with large blue eyes,  
“Are you Markiplier?” she asks her tone hopeful  
I chuckle “yes I am, whats your name?”  
she squeaks “Jessica,”  
“thats a nice name, where are you going?” I kneel down to her hight  
“I'm going to England, can I please have a hug?”she asks  
“Of course you can,“ i hug her tightly and she laughs  
“thank you!” And before I can say anything else she runs off back to her parents side, grabbing her mum.

I look at my phone , ten minuets, I should go bathroom before I get on, looking around I spot them and make a beeline, having the sudden urge to pee. Just as I reach for the door it opens, pushing me into the wall “Hey watch where your fucking going!” I exclaim, only catching a meek sorry and a bright green fringe,‘he looked like that sub stealing YouTuber, Jacksepticeye…. could it have- no he's still in Ireland’ I brush off the thought, fixing my own red fringe and walking into the bathroom.

After I had come out of the bathroom it was time to board the plane, I slowly walked toward the gate looking around I saw the guy with the green hair again, it was obvious that he was a fan of jack cause he looks quite like him from the back, there was a strip of green hair on top of his hair and the rest was a dark brown, he was apparently catching the same plane as me, cool.  
“Ticket please,” I looked at the young lady who was holding out her hand. She was pretty, long black hair and bright blue eyes, she was waring a stewardesses uniform  
“Yeah, yeah of course…” I look at her name tag “Poppie,” I hand her my ticket and smile, she hands it back to me “have a nice flight,” she chirps as I start to walk away,  
“You too,” I turn around and wink at her, laughing a bit as I see her blush.

 

Jack 

“S-sorry” I stutter ad i walk away from the man I had just violently shoved, I didn’t get a good look of his face, just his fiery red and jet black hair. ‘ Ugh he must be a fan of the Markiplier’ I think ‘god I hate that stupid prick’ “he always thinks he's better than everyone” I mumble, starting to make my way to the gate. The gate is supposed to open in five minutes and I have nothing to do in the mean time ‘great time to live though five minuets of boredom’. I sit down in a set of chairs in the corner and take out my phone, I have uploaded todays videos and they have already have 100,000 views, I then check twitter, nothing worth noting so I tweet out to my fans ‘Just about to get on the plane to LA, will be back to regular upload schedule in a day or so, love you all <3’ I close twitter and stand up, walking towards the gate.

I tuck myself into the small seat, even though I'm not exactly tall I still struggle to fit comfortably and in the end I give up and watch one of the in flight movies. Although this flight would be going thought the night and I will be really tired when I get to La there will be no way for me to get to sleep cause although I try really hard not to think about how far off the ground I am, I cant keep it out of my mind and that causes me to start freaking out. ‘Ok Sean calm down, think about something else,’ my thoughts frantic as I try not to panic ‘… you girlfriend… wait no don't think of her umm ok, ok oh what games you have planned, ok so when I get home Ill-‘ 

CREEEK! SMASH! “What the fuck!” I exclaim jumping out of my seat at the loud noises, “ladies and gentlemen we are having some… technical difficulties please remain calm and stay in your seats,” the pilot sounded slightly panicky as he spoke, And i wasn’t the only one who noticed because the whole plane had gone into chaos. Kids were crying, stewards and stewardesses where running up and down the isle calming everyone and telling them to get into brace position.  
Thats when it it became obvious. This plane was going down. That sent me into a full blown panic attack.

The whole world went dark at that moment there was no hope, ‘this is where I die,oh god I'm going to die’ I thought hyperventilating, tears streamed down my face and my stomach dropped along with the plane. I braced myself and looked outside, nothing but black, but then there was a light just underneath us, it was the water. I close my eyes and prepare for the crash.  
CLPASHHH!

I felt a pain in my side and everything went dark.


	2. A Stabbing Pain

Mark

“Oh…god uhhhh my fuck,” I groaned opening my eyes, I was on a plane seat, I tried to recall what was happening and then it hit me “fuck, fuck ah shit!” I exclaim scrambling frantically to get out of my seat. The damn buckle was stuck “oh thats fantastic!” I jiggle the buckle a few more times, it comes loose.

I jump out of my seat and run to the end of the plane, or maybe it was the start, I'm not sure as it has been ripped to shreds. The last thing I remember was the pilot telling us there were some technical difficulties and the rest is a blur. I looked around at the wreckage, blood everywhere, guts everywhere. Then I looked down, perfect we are in the ocean, I shuddered thinking of all of the unseen animals could be in there, luckily the plane had crashed only a couple hundred meters away from an island. The island itself looked like it had a decent size to it and it was quite vegetated.  
Taking a breath I jumped down into the water. It wasn't too deep only, up to my knees but the thought of stepping onto something that might kill me made me panic and I ran as best I could to shore.

I collapsed onto the shore breathing a sigh of relief, then a thought hit me ‘if I'm the only survivor of this, what the fuck do I do,’   
“Shit,” I mumble sitting up and bringing my knees to my chest, I look out at the wreckage, the water around it was slowly turning red, I turn away unable to stand the sight. “I'm actually alive,” I say in disbelief getting up and going down to the waters edge, I look at my reflection in the calm ocean, a couple cuts but nothing serious “thank god,” I mumble and i think of all the dead people on that plane, the mangled and gutted bodies and shudder. taking one last look at the plane I head for the tree line hoping to find something, anything to help me get off this island.

Jack 

I look down again hoping that it is gone, it's not, a large two centimetre thick piece of metal is stabbing mean the side just below my ribs. I hold it still as I try to get out of my seat,a deep pain runs up my side and into my head and I almost pass out, “Ahhh oh god,” I drop to my knees the pain unbearable. I look at the metal, a jagged knife sharp piece about five centimetres long was buried into my skin, doing unimaginable damage, blood seeped out and onto my t shirt and I almost threw up at the sight, ‘i’m going to die, I don't want to die,’ I let out a small sob reaching forward to grab onto something, anything that could lessen the pain, nothing. This really is the worse day of my life, I cry mumbling “I love you” and “goodbye” to my family, who would never know my last words, “I'm sorry” I mumble as the world spins, it wasn't meant for anyone in particular but it was the last thing that came to mind before I passed out .

The next thing I am aware of is the unimaginable pain in my side, ‘I’m not gonna die today’ I was determined, my head was still fuzzy, but it was clearing and I looked down to see the metal still there “ok, Sean. basic first aid, find something to stitch it up with,” I look around for a first aid kit or something, but all i could see was blood from the deformed bodies. one of them, a middle aged man was completely cut in half at the hip, his intestines falling out and some of it still connected to his legs his blood and others painted the wall and the seats of the plane. That tipped my nausea over the edge and I threw up everywhere, “oh thats perfect, now I've got to get up,” I prop myself up on the arm of a chair and stand, my legs give way almost immediately and I struggle to catch myself doing so just in time, “phew that was close, a second later and i would have ended up with me arse in vomit,” I laugh weakly, examining the wound, at a second glance it isn't that deep. that was a relief but is still have to patch it up, I look around again, still nothing.

“Shite,” I curse quietly, i had to do this, I breathed in and slowly exhaled grabbing the metal chunk embedded in my side “ok Jacka-boy on the count of three,” I breathe out again, “one, two…three” I swiftly pull the metal out screaming, I fall to the plane floor, now covered in not only mine but others blood, I lay there catching my breath. eventually I knew I had to get off the plane, I knew it was in the ocean somewhere not too deep, so there might be land near by. that thought gave me hope and I took my shirt off and tore it into a strip, “damn I liked that shirt as well,” I sighed and wrapped it tightly around the wound to stop the blood now slowly seeping out of it. I wobbled over to the tear in the plane and looked out. Just as I had thought, land ‘maybe this day isn't so bad after all’ I think tucking the pice of metal into the waistline of my pants and jumping down into the water. I was still woozy from blood loss and I fell into the now crimson water a couple times before I reached the part where the blood had been washed away and was replaced by a blue-green colour.

Eventually I collapsed on the edge of the shoreline and let the water wash over me, it felt good, reminded me that I was alive ‘possibly the only one.’ I sigh and close my eyes the thought of being alone scared and comforted me at the same time, I like being alone but being alone on an island in the middle of the indian ocean was another thing. I lay like this for a while and was starting to drift off when I heard foot steps. Bolting upright and ignoring the sharp pain in my side I reached for my make shift knife and looked around.

The last thing I expected was anther human, “Ah shite y’ scared the fucking shit out of me!” I exclaim, jumping up and taking in the man. He had the same hair as the man I accidentally shoved at the airport and the same hair as the fucking markiplier twink, ‘nice, Markiplier wanna be-wait…’ I looked him in the eyes, he did the same and the realisation struck us at the same time.  
I had to survive on an island with Mark Fischbach, my enemy. 

 

Mark

“Ah shite, y’ scared the fucking shite out of me,” the smaller man exclaimed jumping up and looking at me, he was Irish with a green fringe ‘great, I have to share an island with a jack fan ugh…wait. Irish,green hair, bright blue eyes…. No, it couldn't be’ I realised that this wasn't just a fan, it was the youtuber himself.

By this time he had realised who I was and stared at me in disbelief, or maybe it was disgust for the next thing he said was unexpected for someone who had just been in a plane crash and had somehow been one of the two survivors.   
“Really, I have to share an island with you well thats fucking great,” he held his hands up, turned around and walked away. I knew of jacks distain for me and he knew mine, we have both expressed it in you videos multiple times, we are pretty much enemies and that pissed me off even more

“like I wanna do this ether, I’d rather pull my eyes out than have to deal with you and your stupid fucking Irish bull,” that pissed him off, he turned on me holding a very sharp pice of metal up to my neck, pushing a little   
“Don't test me Fischbach, or I’ll ram this metal so far up your ass your unborn great grand children will feel it,” he pulled away slowly, turning around and walking away.   
I rubbed my neck, a small bit of blood was starting to drip for the cut he had made, I watched as he walked, well, stumbled away. He gets about ten meters away before collapsing. 

I laugh, walking towards him “why you fall over? Too drunk to send you stupid fuck?” I flip him over with my foot, a small pool of blood was forming around him, the source being what looks like a cut in his side tightly wrapped by his ripped t-shirt.  
“Uhhh, fuck you Fisch-” he couldn't finish his sentence,he passed out completely ‘well now what do I do?’ I think, looking down at the green haired man, ‘I cant leave him to die… or I could, no one will know… no’ I sighed picking him up and slinging him over my shoulder, I gotta find a place for camp. I hear a groan from behind me “it's ok Sean, I hate you but I wont let you die,” I say heading to the tree line.

After about an hour of searching I come across a small cave-like structure, I place Sean on the floor, ignoring the groan of pain he made and walk inside the cave. It was quite large, could keep the two of us dry and protected ‘all I need to do is make some make shift beds and maybe a fire and voila! Home sweet home!’ there was a movement behind me and I turn to see that my green haired enemy had awoken “morning sleepy head,” I chirped in a mocking voice.   
He grabbed his side “where are we?” he asked disorientated,   
“Home, or at least my home” he looks at me for a moment then grunts  
“Of course it had to be you,” he makes a face of disgust  
“I’ll have you know I just carried you from the shore to here, so you better be fucking grateful,” I was getting angry now, his expression changes  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I could have let you die, but I chose not to,” I place my hands on my hips and look down at him,   
“Well, thanks,” he shakily gets to his feet “but I can take care of myself.”

He starts to walk away, blood still steaming slowly from his side ‘ok in three,’ I think, he stumbles ‘two,’ he drops to his knees ‘one,’ he collapses on the ground “of course,” I walk over to him and drag him back over to the cave entrance sighing “well mark, its gonna be a loooonnng…’ I trail off, how long are we gonna be stuck here? “What if I have to spend the rest of my life with this idiot!” I exclaim. Can this day get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was quite fun to write but took me forever cause of this stupit mac not campialising the I ugh, anyway feedback and stuff is appreciated, new chapter up soon and Septiplier Away!  
> ~Amber


	3. responsibilities

Mark 

I pace the area gathering up courage; Sean is still passed out on the floor and I know that if I don't check out that stab wound it'll get infected, and no matter how much I hate him, I don't want to go through this on my own. “Okay, Mark.” I inhale sharply, dropping to my knees next to the green-haired man. I reach out slowly, taking the knot of the ripped t-shirt and makeshift bandage into my hand, slowly untying it. I didn't know what I was expecting but it wasn't too bad, maybe an inch deep and four centimetres wide, but it was bleeding, a lot.  
“Shit, that’s bad,” I curse. I didn't get a first aid kit off the plane, and now I wish I had because if I wanted him to live, I need professional equipment.  
“Great,” I mumble, knowing I'm gonna have to go back to the plane. Sighing I get up and head towards the beach,or at least the general direction. 

I stand at the shoreline, preparing myself, “God I hate the ocean,” I say, slowly walking out towards the wreckage. I go over a checklist in my head. ‘The wound is gonna need stitches, so I need thread, a needle, the first aid kit, and if I get lucky I might be able to find a lighter.’ I go over those things again and again, as it’s the only thing that will keep me calm. 

Once I reach the plane I looked around; the first thing I saw was the first aid kit. “Okay, one thing down, two things to go, where will I find a needle and thread though?” I look around for another hour or so and check my watch, it read 11:30am; my stomach growls and I realise I haven't eaten today, “Oh god, okay so food is another thing to add to the list.” I grab a random bag on the floor and stuff the kit inside and scavenge around, there must be something that I can stitch with somewhere. 

I struck luck at last as I was looking through the hand bag of a decapitated lady; a sewing kit and a half full lighter. I shove them into the bag and look around for something for food, the stewardesses trolley as my best bet for food. I grab as much food and water as possible shoving it into the bag, the aircraft creaked, and a hiss started to sound. “Shit, that’s not good!” Nothing had ruptured and was now leaking. I rush to the exit and run through the water to the shore, just in time as well, I turn around and BOOOOM the plane had blown up, debris flying everywhere. “Fuck me!” I yell in disbelief, I hope that didn't wake Sean, I didn't want him to wake up and freak out because I wasn't there. 

Jack 

BOOOOM “Ahhhh!” I scream, my eyes shooting open as I'm jolted awake by the large boom. ‘Where am I?’ I wonder, not knowing where I am freaks me out and I start to panic. My head hurts, I'm dizzy and I'm alone. “I'm going to die here, I don't want to die,” I cry, bringing my knees up to my chest. “Wh-what if there’s no escape?” There’s is a rustle in the bushes and a man steps out. He is horribly mangled, one arm is ripped completely off the other, is completely stripped of skin and is being held against his abdomen. He reaches out, his guts spilling across the floor. “Sean… Sean,” the corpse gargled out. I start to cry hysterically.  
“I’m s-sorry” I sobbed, closing my eyes tightly.  
“Sean? Oh shit, Sean!” I opened my eyes again and it was Mark. “Lay the fuck down! You’re gonna make the bleeding-“ He reached out to me.  
“DON’T TOUCH ME!” I yelled at him, only then did I feel the pain in my side and I screamed, crying harder. “Pl-please let me die,” I stuttered.  
“No, I'm not going through this alone, now lie down.”  
“No, please..” I beg, Mark grabs my arms staring me dead in the eye.  
“Sean, calm down, please,” his deep voice calmed me slightly and I lay down. “Thank you, now hold still.”

Mark

“Sean? Oh shit, Sean!”  
“Fucking perfect,” I mumbled, walking over to him trying to calm him down, but he is shouting at me to get away. I step back and look at the stream of blood running down his side. ‘I'm not letting you die die from blood loss.’ I lose my temper and grab him, trying desperately to calm him down and eventually he does, lying on his back, a small tear running down his face. I breathe a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” I say as I untie the makeshift bandage, “Now hold still.” I take the bag off my shoulder and take out the first aid kit. There was quite a lot in there, more than what I’ll need, so I just take the essentials: painkillers, bandage, antiseptic cream and wipes, and gloves so I don't infect him. I reach into the bag again and pull out the lighter, a bottle of water and the sewing kit, opening it and pulling out a needle and thread and placing it in my lap.

“This may hurt, I'm sorry.” Although I hate him, I feel responsible for him. I shake off my nerves, opening the bottle and pouring it into the wound. Sean screams in pain, and I flinch. “I'm sorry, this is going to hurt a lot,” I reach for the needle and put the lighter to it, once sterilised; I reached for the thread and an antiseptic wipe. I wipe a large amount of thread to sterilise that as well and sigh, it hurts to see him in pain, but I can’t let him die. 

I thread the needle and take the two sides of the wound in my hand. ”Brace yourself,” I tell him, pushing the needle in and through the skin; he whimpers softly and I look up to see more tears drip off his face. “I'm sorry but this has to be done.” I get back to work doing it ten more times before the wound is completely stitched up. I look at Sean, he looks like he's been through hell, pale, shaking and whimpering like a beaten dog. I apply the antiseptic cream to the wound and bandage him up. Then I remember, I didn't get him another shirt. “Fuck,” I curse under my breath.  
“What?” he asks, wiping away tears and looking up at me with big blue eyes, slightly puffy from the crying.  
“Nothing,” I sigh, standing. “I was meant to get you another shirt but I forgot.”  
“It’s okay.” the younger male sat up, wiping away more tears. I grab some water, a Snickers bar, and some painkillers.  
“Here,” I give them too him. “I’m gonna find some wood to make a fire for tonight, you get some sleep.”  
“Okay,” he mumbles and lies back down.

Jack

“You finally awake?” Mark’s voice rang out, the cave was filled with light and the slight crackle of fire was heard.  
“Yeah, I think,” I groan sitting up.  
“Good, you’re taking guard duty tonight,” Mark said sternly, it was only fair, I had slept the entire day.  
“What time is it?” Mark looks at his watch.  
“7:30, it might be wrong though, judging by the light outside.” He threw me the metal from my side and laid down. “There’s something to protect us with, there’s some painkillers in the first aid kit, don't overdose.”  
I laugh slightly, “I won’t.” The cave went silent, and a few minutes later the only noise was the crackle of the fire and a soft snore from Mark.

It was about midnight when I first heard it, a howl. I jump to my feet being careful not to open the stitches, and walk towards the entrance of the cave, nothing. I sigh walking over to the fire and sitting down, the flames had died down a little, and I could sit right up close without being burnt. There is a small pile of wood in the corner of the cave, near where mark is lying. I can’t believe out of all the people I have to be stuck with it had to be him. ‘Well, if we’re stuck here we might as well be friends,’ I think, walking over to the pile of wood and picking up a few pieces, gently throwing them into the fire.

“Ow, shit,” I hiss, remembering the stitches. I can’t believe Mark did that. ‘I really need to repay him for that,’ I note, rummaging through the backpack he brought back and grabbing a bottle of water, some random chocolate bar, and some painkillers. I down the pills and bite into the chocolate bar. “Hmm, tastes a lot better when you’re not half dead from blood loss,” I chuckle and take another bite, I keep an ear out for the howl again, but all I hear is a slight sob. I look around and see that it’s coming from mark.  
“Uuh, I’m- s- no,” the red haired man moans, thrashing around probably having a nightmare. I crawl over to his side and wrap an arm around him, ignoring the slight jolt that shot through my arm.  
“Shhh Mark, it’s okay, you’re okay,” I whisper, trying to calm him.

Suddenly, he bolts up and throws his fist out to the side, clocking me straight in the cheek. “Ow, what the shit!” I yell. “What was that for?”  
“Why the fuck were you touching me?” he demands, shouting.  
“You were having a nightmare, I was trying to calm you down,” I bring my hand up to my cheek, shit that hurt.  
“I don't need you Sean!” That did it, I grab the piece of metal that now serves as my knife and hold it to his neck for the second time today.  
“It’s not Sean, it’s Jack,” I hiss. No one calls me Sean, I hate the name.  
“Sean, Jack, whatever, I don't need you for anything!” He pushes me away and I get up, I'm done with his stupid condescending ways.  
“You know what, I don't need your fucking help either, I'm leaving, bye Dickfuck.” I get up, not looking at him and storming off into the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok thankyou all for all the nice comments, id especially like to say thank you to PyroKitten who will be editing this for me. ill probably be updating this fic every 2 to 3 days thats all, thank you for everything  
> ~Amber
> 
> update: im sorry the new chapter isnt up yet, i have a writers block and its taking me longer than usual to write it, But it should be up in like two days sorry


	4. The Storm Before The Calm

Mark

“Stupid, ungrateful son of a bitch,” I kick a small rock into the fire, screaming in rage. I help Sean, stop his probable death, and this is what he does. I look up at the sky; it's getting light now, and a few clouds are rolling in. “Hope it doesn't rain,” I mumble, retreating back into the spacious cavern that is my camp. 

I flop to the floor and stare up at the ceiling; a part of me wishes Sean would be eaten by something, but another part of me wants to look for him and tell him to come back. I push that part of me back and close my eyes. ‘If he wants to come back he will.’

Jack

I sit on the beach watching the sunrise, and laying back I look up at the sky. There are clouds forming. “Great, rain, like I don't get enough of that in Ireland,” I sigh, sitting up. I then wince in pain. “In hindsight, I should have gotten some painkillers.” I chuckle and get up. I have no idea what to do; Mark and I have split off and now I have no shelter, or water… or food. ‘Maybe I should go back, I am not capable enough to be out here on my own.’ I walk back into the forest, heading back toward the other side of the island. My plan was to get to the side of the island, where the plane crashed, and camp out under a pile of rocks that I saw.

When I finally get to the other side of the island I am confronted with a flaming heap of metal just ten meters off the coast. I walk over to the rock pile and search for a hollowed area to set up camp. After about a minute of searching, I come across a small hollow at the base of the pile. It was only about a meter and a half tall and about two meters wide, but it would do. I sigh and sit down, hissing slightly in pain. “Damn side,” I mutter, attempting to pull my ripped shirt over the bandages. Then a thought came to mind, ‘Go looking for a new t-shirt dumbass.’ “Good idea,” I mumble as I crawl out of the hollow, looking around for a suitcase that may have washed up or something that may hold a shirt I can use.

I only had to stray a couple meters from my makeshift home before I came across a small bag. Looking inside I saw a black t-shirt neatly folded up. Upon inspection, I found it had my logo on it; I chuckle a small amount and throw the shirt over my shoulder, continuing to rummage through the bag. There were a couple more shirts in it, one being a Markiplier shirt. ‘I should give this one to him, that'll piss him off.’ I smile and walk back over to the hollow and check my phone; 12:30pm, plenty of time to collect some firewood and get set up for tonight. I then walk back towards the jungle.

I lay in my cave-thing; there's a small amount of wood behind me and I found a lighter in the bag I found the shirts in. “I have to say Jack, nice.” I high five myself and sigh. “It's been a good day, consideri-”

I'm cut off by a loud rumble of thunder. “Shit, that sounds close.” I sit upright and look outside just in time to see a flash of lighting, and another thunderclap sounded right after. Then came the rain. ‘Shit, if this weather gets anymore severe, I'm gonna have to find a better place to sleep. This isn't safe.’ My thoughts are interrupted again by another low rumble of thunder. Above me I hear the gail force winds tear through the holes in the rocks, howling much like the unknown beast I had heard a day earlier. This is an all out storm, and a bad one at that. “I gotta get out before-” I hear a thud and some crumbling-like sounds behind me.  
The hollow was gonna collapse. As quickly as I could I wrapped up the wood in the Markiplier shirt and ran out. The cold rain hit my neck and trickled down my back, causing me to shiver. I hadn't even been out ten seconds and I was already soaked to the bone; I turn to see the pile of rocks collapse in on themselves kicking up some sand. “Fuck, shit ahhhhhhh FUCK!” I shout, flailing my arms in anger. There is only one place I can go, and that pisses me off even more. I have to go back to Mark.

Mark

“Oh god, maybe I should go looking for him.” I pace the cave; it's raining really hard now and I'm scared that Sean might be in trouble. He is still weak from blood loss and he might need me. I don't want to go through this alone and even if it had to be him, I'd rather have him than no one. I continue to pace the cave. ‘I need more firewood, I hope this storm ends soon.’ The fire is dying and my firewood is depleting fast; if it isn't replenished soon I'll run out, and in this weather I won't be able to find more. “Oh Sean, I hope you're okay, I don't want to do this alone.”

Suddenly there is a rustling in the bushes, and I stop pacing. Slowly I crouch, grabbing a fist-sized rock. It might be Sean, but I don't want to take my chances. In the distance there is another lightning strike and I jump at the loud thunder that follows suit. I wait for another sound; nothing. “Great, now I'm hearing stu-" Another rustle. I raise my hand again, getting ready to throw the rock, then out from the bushes steps a dripping wet Sean wearing one of his t-shirts. “Hi, sorry to bother you but can I come in?”  
I burst out laughing. “Yeah, oh god that's funny.” I wipe a tear from my eye and sit down.  
“Shut up, I'm fucking soaked.” Sean drops another t-shirt on the floor; some wood was wrapped up in it.  
“I can see that. Take the shirt off or you'll catch your death.” I giggle some more. Thunder sounded in the distance and the wind howled. “It's a good thing this cave is sheltered from the rain,” I breathe. “I just hope lightning doesn't hit a tree and cause a fire.” Sean hums in agreement.

I inspect the wood and the shirt that he brought in, it was a Markiplier shirt, and the wood was wet but not soaking. “Jeez that shirt was quite waterproof, can't say the same for yours.” I glance over at my green-haired companion; he was taking his shirt off. My heart kicks and speeds up a little as I take in the shirtless Jack two meters away from me. ‘That was weird, my heart’s never done that before. Probably just cause I'm relieved that he's okay,’ I think, standing up and walking over to him.

“Jack.” I take the end of the bandage tightly wrapped around his waist in my hand. “Can I?”  
“Yeah, sure, just be gentle,” he replies. I unwrap the bandage and examine the wound; it doesn't look infected which is good. I walk over to the first aid kit in the corner of the cave and take out the antiseptic cream. I walk back to him and apply some to his wound, rubbing it in with my finger. He shudders. “What?” I ask. “Does it hurt?”  
“No, you have cold fingers.” I look up at him; there is still water dripping from his bright green hair.  
“Oh okay,” I mutter, wrapping his side up again; I can feel his ice-blue eyes watching me cautiously. He doesn't trust me still.

“Now what?” He sits down at one end of the cave, watching as I throw more wood into the fire.  
“We wait for the storm to pass.” I sit at the other end; he still has no shirt on and I glance at his torso. Jack isn't ripped but is toned, and I can see where there might be abs if he worked out. His chest is almost white it's that pale, except for the slight redness around area where the wound is.  
He's saying something. “Yo, you there?”  
“Wha?” I snap out of whatever state I sat in and look at his face.  
“I said, we might be here a while. This time of year and where we are it rains a lot. We might be stuck here for two or three days.”  
“Shit, will our food last us that long?”  
“I don't know, what do we have?” I grab the bag.  
“Umm four Snickers, a bag of maltesers, a bag of Skittles, three bottles of water, and some beef jerky.” I count everything again. “Yeah, that's all.”  
“Hopefully this storm won't last long then. We can refill the water bottles with rain water but we'll have to hunt for food after the storm is over.” He sounds like he knows what he's doing so I don't question him.  
“Well, let's get to know each other. We have nothing better to do.” I lean forward, hugging my knees. Maybe this storm won't be all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its slightly late, but here you go chapter 4, I had a pretty bad witers block mid way throught this and had to take a brake to think about what I was gonna write, but its here now. As always feed back appriciated , thanks for pyrokitten for editing and next chapter will be up in a few days. ps that tital took me wayto long to think of.  
> ~ Amber
> 
> Update: ok so i know im shit at keeping my schedule but i want the next chapter to be the longest one yet, 2000 words or more. Its been a long couple weeks with tests going on so ive only just started writing chapter 5. sorry itll be up in 3 days depending on how empty my weekend is and when pyrokitten has the time to edit it


	5. Rain And Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one is a bit graphic just a warning

Mark

When night came, it was still pouring down with rain. Jack slept peacefully at the back of the cave and I kept watch. It was only me, the rain, a sleeping Jack, and the crackling of the dying fire. ‘I should put some more wood on.’ I get up from my spot at Jack’s feet and walk over to the wood pile that was depleting. I pick up a piece; it was wet. I look up to see a drip coming through a crack in the cave roof. “Fuck,” I mumble. Without a fire, we’ll freeze.

I hear a small whimper from behind me, and I turn around to see Sean sitting up.  
“M-Mark?”   
“Yeah?” I start to walk towards him; he looks paler than usual.  
“I don't feel so... Shit" he scrambles to the entrance of the cave and doubles over, puking his guts out. I race over to his side. "Fuck S-Jack" I put a hand on his back, rubbing it reassuringly. 

He shudders and pukes again. "Wh-what's happening, Mark make it stop." He lets out a large sob, dropping to his knees. I follow suit. The rain thunders continuously outside, washing away most of the vomit. The small Irishman collapses into me and wraps his arms around my neck, and he buries his head into the crook of my neck. I lace my fingers in his hair. "Shhhh, it's okay, you're okay," I soothe, running my fingers though his green and brown locks. Eventually his broken sobs calm and a soft snore comes from his mouth. 

I lay him down and sit next to the smouldering ashes that were the roaring fire an hour ago. 'Of course I have to look after him again.' I look down at the sleeping man next to me. His green hair is messed up from my hands trailing through it, and I reach down and play with it some more. It was still slightly damp from the walk here, but also soft. Sean lets out a small whimper and leans into the touch; I smile. Something about seeing Sean so innocent and cute warms my heart.

Apparently that's not all it does; the warmth seems to travel from my heart and down into my crotch. "What the fuck?" I ask my body quietly. I put my hand on to the tent in my pants and push down 'Why is this happening? Maybe if I push hard enough it'll go away.' I push harder. My hand then slips to the ground between my legs and I moan involuntarily at the friction. "Shit," I curse and look down at Sean, breathing a sigh of relief when I see he's still asleep. 'What am I gonna do?' I wonder, my dick still achingly hard. 

'Sean would be sleeping for a while yet, so I have enough time, right?' I get up and move to the other side of the cave slouching against the wall. I slide my pants down slightly, followed by my boxers. I wrap my right hand around my throbbing dick and put my left hand to my mouth, biting down. Slowly I pump my fist up and down, moaning into my hand. I pick up the speed and thrust my hips slightly. 

I look over at Sean, imagining that I'm pulling his hair as I fuck him. I imagine how he would beg me to go faster, panting and screaming my name. Precum leaks from my dick, lubricating it and making what I'm doing feel even better. "Ohh shit..." I trail off pumping even faster. "Ahh fuck-" Every sound I make is muffled by my hand, which is still jammed in my mouth. I feel a heat pooling in my stomach and I cum, moaning a mix of "fuck" and "Sean". Then I realize what I'm doing and I bolt upright.

I pull my pants up and stick my hand out into the rain to clean it of the sticky substance. I hear a small noise from Sean's end of the cave and I turn around as he jumps up, running to the entrance of the cave again and throwing up again. I rub his back. "I'm sorry I'm-" He gags. "I'm a burden." he hugs me and I wrap my arms around him.  
"Shhh, it's okay, you're not a burden." He pulls back at my words. "You sure?"   
"Yes," I put a hand on his cheek and move it to his forehead; he's burning up. "Shit, Jack, lie down." I lower him to the cave floor. "Lift your shirt up a bit, would you?" I hope it isn't what I think it is; he pulls his shirt up.   
"Good, stay still." I unwrap the bandage, not ready for what is see underneath it. The wound is infected; the area was red and inflamed, a small amount of pus leaking out.  
I gag at the sight but hold my nerve. "Wh-what?" Sean stutters.   
"The wound is infected, it's really not bad." He looks at me and I know he doesn't believe me. I sigh and grab the first aid kit for like the seventh time this week, and then put it next to Sean. He lets out a soft cry as I apply the cream and rewrap the bandage. I grab some painkillers and antibiotics and give them to him. "Thank you," he whimpers. I grab him some water and he takes the tablets. 

It's about midnight by now and my eyes are starting to droop. With looking after sick Sean and cumming my balls out, I'm completely spent. I flop down next to the green-haired Irishman and sigh. "God I'm tired." I look down at Jack. "You gonna go back to sleep?" I stroke his hair; this is the quickest I have ever gone from hating to liking someone. The smaller nods. "Yeah, I have a stomach ache and I feel terrible." I hum in agreement.   
"You look terrible." I stand up and walk to the entrance of the cave, looking out at the dark tree line which is occasionally lit up by lightning. The fire is dead now and the cave is almost completely dark. I hear a soft voice behind me. "Mark."   
"Yes?"   
"I'm cold." I look over at Sean; in the darkness I can see him shaking. "Can you cuddle me to keep me warm?" Man he has balls.   
"Of course." I smile and walk over to him. 

I scoot up to the cave wall and pull the smaller man into my lap, wrapping my arms around him. "Mark," I hear him sniffle "am I going to die?" He lets out a quiet sob. I bury my face in his hair and breathe in his scent. "Not if I can help it," I say, determined. I feel him nod and he releases a shuddered breath.   
I press my lips to his soft hair "I won't let you die, I promise," I smile and close my eyes, Sean's breathing lulling me into sleep.

If I could sit here all day I would, the rhythm of rain soothing as it fell in the forest around us. I held Sean tight. He was still asleep and I gazed down at him. The floor of the cave is really uncomfortable to sit on especially when there is extra weight on you, but I don't care. "Mark." I hardly noticed that Sean had opened eyes and was looking up at me. I look down at him, his ice-blue eyes were wide, his green hair messy. "How are you feeling?" I say quietly.

He nuzzles his head into my shirt. "Terrible." My shirt muffled his words, but I understood.   
"Look at me." He lifts his head staring into my eyes. 'How the fuck is this grown ass man so adorable?' I think, putting my hand to his forehead. He's still burning hot. "Fuck, you're still burning up." This infection is bad and I'm worried that he might get worse.  
"You gotta get up," I say tentatively. He does as I say and shakily gets to his feet.   
"Okay good, you're good." I put a hand on his back, making sure he doesn't pass out for the third time this week. "Okay, can you go sit over there?" I point to the deepest part of the cave; it's the most dry over there. "Y-yeah." He walks over slowly and lowers himself to the ground.   
I quickly walk outside and grab one of the water bottles out there. I grab the pills inside my bag and the antiseptic cream and walk back over to Sean, who had his arms wrapped around himself. He was shaking like crazy, his normally pale skin had a tinge of green, and there were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. Sighing, I kneel in front of him, passing him the pills and water. "Do I have to?" He whimpers.   
"Yes." I place my hand on his cheek. "Now could you lift your shirt up a little? I need to look at your wound." He sighs and lifts the septic eye shirt up. 

I unwrap the bandage and look at the wound again; although it had only been a couple hours, I wanted to make sure it didn't get worse. The wound was red and raised, pus and blood still oozing out, but, "By the look of it the antibiotics seemed to be working, it is less red than it was last night." I spread the cream on the gash and Sean draws in a shuddering breath.  
"Then again, I was working in the light of a dead fire last night so..." I trail off. I'm trying to remain hopeful but it's very hard when pus keeps oozing onto your hand.

Once I rewrap Sean, I grab a protein bar out of the bag and throw it to him "Eat," I command, sitting next to him. " I don't want to." He turns his head to me. "I'll throw it up." His voice cracks, breaking my heart a little. "Jack, if you want to get better you have to eat." I take the bar out of his hands and unwrap it. "Here, do you want me to feed it to you?" I ask mockingly. 

He stares at me for a second and nods his head. "Haha, okay then," I laugh, breaking off a piece and moving my hand towards his mouth.   
"Wait!" I stop.  
"What, are you gonna puke again? If so, please do it at the opening where the rain can wash it away." I motion to the thundering rain.   
"No, it's not that."  
"Then what?" My arm was getting tired.   
"No homo?" He laughs for the first time in two days. A weak pained laugh, but a laugh none the less. I lean forward and place a kiss on his forehead. “All the homo," I retort, laughing.  
"I-I.." He's blushing and hiding his face. I laugh more at his cuteness.   
"Come on, open up." I press the piece of protein bar to his lips and he bites down. "Thank you... For all of the care you're giving me. I really appreciate it." His mouth is still full of food.   
"No problem dude, it's what friends do." I pull him into a hug, running my hand through his hair, my heart doing double its usual speed. ‘What is happening? I'm not, no I can’t. I’m not gay… Or bi, so why do I feel this way about him?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, sorry I was late again. Updates will probably be about once a week, but that depends because i have to go on camp and its a 7 hour bus ride, ill be writing to pass the time and the next chapter should be up on the 26/27th so yeah.  
> Feedback apriciated as always, also if any of you have an idea for a chapter then feel free to comment it.   
> thanks for reading  
> ~Amber


	6. Nightmares

Friend, something about that word rang in my head. Not a comfortable ring, but a loud piercing one that made both my head and my heart ache. I look up at Mark, and smile even though I feel like shit. "What do you mean?" I ask.   
"I mean, friends are supposed to care about each other." He looks down at me and I avert my gaze. There's something about the way he looks at me that makes my stomach flip. I look at the remains of the fire that is now just a pile of ash. 

Sighing, I pull myself out of his arms and walk to the entrance of the cave. "What are you doing Jack?"   
"Looking at the storm, why?"   
"Okay, just make sure you don't get wet, I don't want you getting even sicker."

I sit down and listen to the rain; a small trickle of water ran past the cave. "It's actually a nice view, the rain bouncing off the trees, the trickle of water as it runs into this stream; quite calming." Mark notes, sitting next to me. My stomach lurches. "Yeah it is," I reply, scooting closer to him and resting my head on his shoulder. "I don't feel good Mark," I groan. My stomach ache has come back and I can feel my nausea coming back as well.  
The taller man puts a hand to my head. "You're heating up again." His hand trails up into my green hair and he runs his fingers through it. I shudder at the feeling. "M-Mark, I think I'm gonna-" A massive wave of nausea hits me and I lurch forward. 

I vomit into the small stream, tears pricking at my eyes. "It burns Mark," I sniffle and wipe my mouth, "and it tastes disgusting. Did you happen to get a toothbrush and toothpaste last time you went to the shore?"   
The red-haired man reaches into the backpack that has all our stuff in it and pulls out two toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste. "You're in luck Jackaboy." He hands me the toothbrush.   
"I guess the Irish are lucky after all." I laugh, stick the toothbrush in the rain and put it in my mouth.

After we had brushed our teeth we lay up against the back of the cave, my head on Mark’s shoulder and his arm around me. Although I was feeling slightly better, I knew I still looked like crap. "Mark," I groaned, not knowing exactly what I was going to say.   
"What?"  
"Nothing, I just like saying your name." I look up at him; a small blush covered his cheeks and I giggle as I realise how it could be taken out of context. "Not in that way perv!" We laugh for a while.  
"Well at least you seem better," Mark says as he strokes my hair; god I love it when he does this.  
"Yeah I feel slightly..." My vision blurs and everything goes black.

I'm in the forest, it's dark, the rain thunders down on me, and I can hardly see. "Mark?" I yell out. No response. "MARK!" I shout louder, hoping for some form of a response, nothing. I wander aimlessly, tripping over rocks, bumping into trees.  
I'm terrified.

Finally, I come to a small clearing and I fall to my knees. 'Where am I? Where's mark?' "MARK!" I'm in a full blown panic. I look around the dark space, and see a heap in the far corner. Gathering up my courage I walk over; I wasn't prepared for what I saw. It was Mark. He was bloody and mangled, arms and legs twisted in unnatural ways. His clothes were shredded and there was a large hole in his chest, heart gone. I screamed and fell to his side, tears streaming down my face. "Mark," I cried. I was covered in blood; his blood. The rain tricked off the body, creating a stream of blood and water. "Who did this, what did this?" I ask no one. I look around, searching for the thing that did this, and I saw it. A glowing pair of eyes, one green with a blue pupil, and the other completely black with a small green dot in the centre, and in the darkness I could just make out a human-like shape.

I bolt awake, screaming. Mark rushed over from where he was standing at the entrance of the cave. "Jack! Oh, I was so worried you weren't gonna wake up!" He hugs me tightly and I hug back, sobbing into the crook of his neck. "Shhhh shhhh what's up?"   
"Y-you were d-dead," I hiccup out. "Something... Someone k-killed you."  
"Shh, it's okay, it was just a bad dream; you're okay, I'm okay," he soothes, rubbing my back.   
"It just felt so real... I feel sick again," I cry, feeling a wave of nausea wash over me.  
"You look terrible Jack, you're all pale and sweaty." I believe him cause that's how I felt physically. "I just want to sleep, I'm cold and tired." It's dark outside. 'How long have I been out?'   
"My guess would be four to five hours." My eyes widen.  
"Did I say that out loud?"   
"Yes, you did. How about we get some sleep now? I'm tired as fuck and you need as much sleep as possible if you want to recover." I nod my head in agreement and lay down on my side; Mark joins me.

I stare into his dark brown eyes, 'God he's beautiful.' I pray I didn't say that out loud.  
"You cold?" He asks, bringing his hand up to move a strand of hair off my face. "A little." He pulls me into his arms. My heart rate thunders a mile a minute as I snuggle into his chest and breathe in deeply. Although we haven't showered in god knows how long, he still smells amazing. "Jack."  
"Yes?"   
"Please don't die on me, I can't do this without you." His tone was deathly serious.  
"I won't, as long as you don't die on me." Images of the dream flash through my head; I shudder and whimper. "What's wrong?"   
"Nothing, it's just the dream." He holds me tighter, reaching down and lacing his fingers through mine. "It's okay, I won't let anything hurt us." I nod my head and close my eyes, breathing in Mark’s scent and drifting off to sleep. In that moment I knew that I had fallen hard for the red-haired YouTuber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh shit little sneaky intro of one of the main villans, next chapters will contain a bit of smut so look forward to that. its crappily written ant not that good, ive already written it so yeah. anyway feedback appriciated and stuff also thankyou fro 100 kudos   
> <3 you all  
> ~amber


	7. Sense of Adventure

Mark

I push Sean down on to the floor biting and sucking his neck, he whimpers my name. "What do you want?" I mumble into his ear, nipping the outside. "I-I want you Mark," he moans and stutters, turning me on more. I palm the growing tent in his jeans and he bucks his hips up. I feel my own erection growing and I use my other hand to take off his shirt.

We switch places suddenly; he straddles my hips grinding on my dick. I pull him down and kiss him passionately. I palm his dick loving the way he's moaning. "Oh god Mark... I'm gonna-"

I wake in darkness, my dick throbbing. "F-fuck," I groan and shift my position; my arm is dead from the weight of the smaller man in my arms, cutting off the circulation. I put my hand on my tented pants and almost cum right there and then. "Oh god," I moan quietly, being careful not to wake Sean. 'Why doesn't this always happen to me?' I wonder, pushing down harder and rubbing more. "Mmm Jack." I moan feeling a warmth in my stomach. I bite down on my hand as I cum in my boxers. "Great." I pant and roll back onto my side, wrapping my arm around Jack. 'Well at least I know two things; I'm definitely not completely straight and I have a crush on the guy I'm sharing an island with. Fun.'

Jack  
I slowly open my eyes; Mark is pressed up against my back and he has an arm around me, his hand resting on the spot that is covered with the bandage. My shirt had rode up in the night and he was making circles with his thumb on the skin just above the bandage. I could lay with him forever like this.

Moaning in pain from the cut in my side, I turn to look at him. "Good morning." His voice, rough from sleep, sends a shiver down my spine. "How do you feel this morning? You look like crap still."  
"I feel like it as well." I chuckle and he joins in. He looks beautiful when he laughs; he looks beautiful anyway in any form. "What?" I snap out of my thoughts and blush as I realise I have been staring at him. "Nothing." I sit up, grunting in pain.  
"What do you think you're doing?" He asks.  
"Sitting up, why?" I shoot back.  
"Lay back down! I need to disinfect the wound and give you your medicine," he commands, and I do as he says.  
"Yes Dr. Mark," I say sexually. He turns to look at me; I wink and laugh and he laughs as well.

Slowly, he undoes the bandage. "I don't want to look." I avert my gaze to the ever-pouring rain. "How is it? Is it bad? Am I gonna die?" I frantically ask.  
"Take a look," the redhead says quietly. 

Slowly I look down and I finally get to see it, and dear God does it look bad. It's a bright red, the skin around it stretched tight and shiny. There are spots of yellow and purple here and there. I almost pass out at the sight. "We're gonna have to drain the pus tomorrow; hopefully by then you'll be slightly better, but for now..."  
Mark reaches for the cream and applies it to his fingers. Slowly, he coats the area, being careful on the actual wound. His touches feel like electricity pricking the sensitive skin. There's always been an over-sensitive part of my stomach though; in between my hips, just above my pants line, and I pray that he doesn't slip and touch it because that will do irreplaceable damage.  
"You okay?" He asks. Still applying the cream, he gets to the top of my hip. I nod.

Then he does it. His thumb brushes down and across the area, and I moan involuntarily, closing my eyes. 'Fuck, did that just actually happen?' It felt like fire coursing through my veins. Whether that was shame or arousal, I don't know. I shift my legs so my boner doesn't show and slowly open one eye to see a horrified Mark blushing madly. "S-sorry, I'm a bit sensitive there."  
"A bit." He lets out a nervous laugh and throws the bandage and my shirt at me. 'Good job Sean, you've creeped him out.' I sigh and put my stuff on.

Mark  
After that awkward evening, we sat at separate ends of the cave. Sean had his legs pulled up to his chest and had his arms wrapped around himself. "It looks like the rain is finally stopping.” His words snap me out of my thoughts. "I want to go out."

I look outside to see that the rain has calmed to a small drizzle. "Huh, I guess you're right." I stand. "But you're not going anywhere, you're still sick." I look down at the smaller man. He is still very pale and the dark red circles around his eyes have not gone away yet; they bring out his beautiful eyes. "I'm fine." He attempts to stand up but falls back to his knees. "I'm just a bit dizzy, probably because I'm hungry and dehydration is getting to me."  
"Exactly. I'm gonna go find us some food and water. Maybe there are still some things to scavenge from suitcases on the beach." I put a hand to his cheek and stroke his cheekbone with my thumb. "I'll be back before dark."  
"Okay. Be safe, don't let anything kill you," he says, leaning into the touch. 

With a last goodbye to Sean, I grab the backpack, some water bottles, and the makeshift knife. I step out into the drizzle of rain. Through the layer of clouds, I can see the sun hanging high in the sky, meaning it's near midday.  
I head toward the beach, tripping over rocks as I go. 'I should confess my feelings to Sean.' I imagine his lips on mine, my fingers laced through his, or touching his body as he moans like he did earlier today. 

As I walk along the coast looking for supplies, I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me. Something breathing down my neck. But when I turn around, there is nothing there. After a couple minutes of walking, I come across a suitcase. Inside I find clothes, more toothpaste, shampoo, soap, and a small box. I put the stuff in the backpack and sit down in the wet sand. I open the box to find a hunting knife in a cover, some hooks for fishing, and a coil of fishing wire. "Finally, an actual knife!"

After about an hour of searching through suitcases, I have a small amount of food and water and some razors to shave with. "Not a bad haul mark," I remark as I walk back towards the forest. I look up at the sky; it's just after noon by the look of it. "I promised him I'd be back before sundown, so I have ages yet." I start to run in the other direction, towards the beach. The rain had stopped by now, and the clouds were replaced by blue skies and sun. It felt amazing to stretch my legs, to breath fresh air, feel the sun on my skin, and not have the burden of Sean's sickness on my shoulders. 

Jack 

"Where is he?" I ask myself for the thousandth time. "What if that thing got him?" I pace the length of the cave, stopping every now and again to ask more questions. "Please be okay Mark."

Mark  
I stop running when I come to a small clearing in the forest. "I think Sean would love this place," I say, sitting down to catch my breath. "Oh shit, Sean." I remember that he is still really sick and I should be with him. 'He'll be fine Mark, he's a grown man.’ I shrug off the idea of going back and pace the clearing. There was a small rock formation in one corner, but it was mostly grass with the occasional low growing shrub.  
The ground, still wet from the rain, was slippery, and I fell on my ass multiple times as I made my way towards the pile of rocks. 

Once over there I saw a hole in the ground. "Rabbits," I mumble, "they would make a good meal if I can get one." I grabbed a good sized rock and put it over the entrance of the hole; my idea was a long shot, but I have some faith that it might work. I slowly moved a ways back from the hole and stood over where I think the tunnel will split off into separate spaces for the rabbits. Then I jumped and jumped and jumped until eventually the ground gave way. Panting and sweating, I looked into the caved in tunnel to see a large bundle of fur huddled at the rock; success! 

After I caught, killed, and tied the reasonably sized rabbit to my belt by the ears, the sun was reaching the horizon. Sighing, I walked toward the sun and to the beach where I can find my way back to the cave, picking up large, dry logs along the way for the fire. 'God, today was fun, I wish I could have had Sean with me.' Even after all the running and hunting, I still couldn't get the sound of his moan and the images associated out of my head.

I hadn't even realised I had reached the camp until Sean was in my arms, sobbing into my t-shirt about how worried he was. "Hey, hey now I'm alright. I caught a rabbit," I gesture to the rabbit hanging at my side, "and I have lots of supplies. I'm okay. See? Not a scratch." I pull back to see his face. He is still pale and his eyes are puffy from crying.  
"I-I was so afraid you had broken something and couldn't come back, and I'm too useless to help. P-please don't be away for that long ever again." I pull him back into my chest and stroke his hair. "Shhhh Sean, calm down. I promise I'll never leave you for that long again." He nods his head and sits down. "Okay, now how about I get the fire started?" I crouch down. "How are you feeling now by the way?"  
"Whatever I eat I throw up, I'm either too hot or too cold, and I can't stop shaking."  
"Okay, so not good," I say, turning to the fire.

I pay more attention to lighting the fire than to what he says next, and I hum absentmindedly in agreement. He runs over and kisses me on the cheek. "Thank you, Mark." He sits next to me and I turn to him.  
"What did I just agree to?" I look into his eyes; they always manage to take my breath away.  
"To let me go out tomorrow."  
"Yeah, we'll see how you are." I continue to struggle to light the fire.

After about ten minutes I finally get it. Light and warmth enter the cave for the first time in days. "Oh, thank fuck," I sigh, lying back on the cave floor. "How do you want your rabbit part?"  
"Cooked preferably, but shouldn't we cook it away from the cave so we don't attract animals?"  
"The only animals I have seen on this island are birds and rabbits, so I wouldn't worry." I get up.  
"Where you going?"  
"To get a stick so we can roast pieces like marshmallows!" I'm a genius. 

I hand Sean a piece of rabbit. "You gotta eat, or you'll get sicker."  
"I don't want to, I'll just throw it up; please don't make me eat it."  
"I'm sorry but you have to, just a bit for me," I plead. He needs to eat no matter what. I have already made him drink a full bottle of water and he was starting to look a bit better.  
Reluctantly, he took a bite of the rabbit leg. "How does it taste?" My stomach growls, and I remember I haven't eaten today.  
"It's alright." He takes another bite. 'At least he's eating now.' 

I sit up against the wall. "Good, I'm glad you're eating again."  
"When was the last time you ate? I can hear your stomach from here." He laughs, well more like giggles.  
"Umm." I actually can't remember the last time I ate. "Yesterday, I think." Sean looks at me, dead serious. "You need to eat as well Mark." He reaches over, tears the other leg off the rabbit, and hands it to me. I take a bite. The meat is tough and chewy, but I don't mind. I'm hungry. 

Sean shuffles over to me and leans on me, resting his head on my shoulder. "How are you feeling?" I pull him onto my lap.  
"Tired, full, and kinda sick." I rest his head on my chest and I try to keep my heart rate under control. "Okay, well, kinda is good." I place a hand on his head; still hot. "But you're still burning up." I drop my hand and wrap it around him again.

Jack

I was back in the clearing, staring at the glowing eyes. "Who's there?" I ask; no answer. "Come on, show yourself!" I demand. The thing shifts and steps out of the shadows. The thing was me; no, not me, something that looked like me. I step back. "Who are you?" I ask myself.  
"That doesn't matter." It's eyes drip a strange liquid, the black and green leaking green, and the green and blue leaking black. "What matters is that I'm watching, waiting for the precise moment to strike." He kicks Mark's lifeless body. "Beware Sean, you and Mark are not the only ones on this island, and I'm not the only member of my kind."

I look behind him. Another pair of eyes. This time they are black with red dots. "Let's go Dark." He turns and speaks to the glowing eyes. "Good luck Sean.”  
"Yes, good luck." The pair of eyes talk; he sounds like Mark. He turns to leave, but runs at me.

I wake screaming, waking Mark in the process. "Wh-what?!" He looks around, then down at me. "Another nightmare?" I nod. "What this time?" He strokes some hair out of my eye. "It was like a continuation of the last one, but the glowing eyes were me. Well, it wasn't me, but it looked like me, and there was another, and he called it Dark, and it sounded just like you, and then the thing killed me." I nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck. Tears stream down my neck. "Shhh, Jack, it's okay, I won't let anything hurt you." He lifts my head and strokes my cheek. "You promise?" I ask.  
He leans in and puts his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes. I look down at his lips. "I promise," he breathes, smiling. 'Fuck it.' I lean forward and connect our lips.

Then I actually wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo im actually on schedual.... yeah uploads will be once a week now cause i want them to be longer, like this chapter.   
> Anyway i hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, feedback appreciated.   
> <3 you all  
> ~Amber


	8. Behind the Trees

????

Slowly, he makes his way to the cave the two men were sleeping in. The only light, coming from the dying fire, illuminated their bodies. They were curled up together, probably keeping warm. He turns to his friend, his green and blue eye turning black, and his other eye does the same.

"What are we doing here?" He smiles widely and puts an arm around the taller, well-built man. An exact replica to the one in the cave, apart from the black and red eyes.  
"We are gonna make their lives a living hell."   
The male next to him laughs and turns to his green-haired accomplice, eyes completely black, no red showing. It's easier to see this way. "I know that, but why are we at their camp?"   
"Look." The smaller man's eyes return to their normal manner. Left being an almost acid green with a sky blue pupil, the other similar apart from the pupil being the same green and the rest black. 

He slowly dissolves and a dark green smoke takes the place where his body was. The smoke dances in the air before making its way to the small green-haired Irishman curled up in the cave. "Of course." The black eyes regain their red pupils as the taller sighs and repeats his friend's actions. This time, the dark red smoke made its way to the tall red-haired male and entered through his nose to the brain. 

Jack 

I lay awake, thinking over my dream. 'I'm so done with these dreams, what do they even mean. It's always about him, me.' I shudder in Mark's arms. 'But that other dream...' I feel my cheeks heat up. I turn to Mark; the light of the fire illuminates his face slightly. I can see how hollow his cheeks have gotten, and I feel guilty. He's been too busy looking after me to eat and take care of himself. 

After a while of sitting and staring at Mark’s perfect features, I decide to get up. Stretching, I walk to the entrance of the cave. The sky was glowing a pale pink that faded to orange and blue, a few clouds dotted the sky, and the sun filtered through the trees creating patterns on the cave walls. 

'Let's go adventuring!' My thoughts scream at me to step outside into the forest. 'I can't, what if Mark wakes up and worries because I'm gone? Then he'll be mad at me and my chances of him ever liking me will lessen.'  
'He doesn't like you anyway, so who cares? Just go outside!'  
'Fine I need to make him breakfast anyway.' I grab the backpack and the knives. I grab some paper and a pen from the pack and scribble out a quick note.  
'Mark,   
Gone to find breakfast, be back soon.   
Jack'  
I place the note next to Mark and fling the bag onto my back. ‘This is gonna be fun.'

 

Mark

The memory of the dream still rings out in my head, Sean a moaning mess underneath me as I thrust into him. I pump my fist harder and moan Sean's name, although it sounded more like an unintelligible noise, as I cum. Grunting, I lean back and wipe the sticky substance on my boxers. 

I hear a rustle in the bushes and quickly pull my pants up just in time to see Sean step out of the bushes. He is sweating and panting, his pupils blown and a slight blush on his face. "You ok dude?" He walks into the cave and sits across from me, hands in his lap, not looking me in the eye.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I've just been running," he mumbles quietly. 'Why is he acting so strange?'

Jack 

After about an hour of running around, I decide to go back to camp. I had killed a seagull by throwing a rock at it that thankfully had hit it.

I came to the last couple line of trees and crouched down, if Mark was awake I was gonna scare him. "This'll be funny," I whisper, slowly creeping forward. I peeked out from behind a tree to see Mark with his pants down, hand around his dick, moaning and whimpering. 

Blushing I fall back behind the tree. My whole body feels hot with embarrassment, but the main heat was in my pants. I can still hear Mark's soft whimpers and moans mixed with panting, ragged breaths; turning me on more. 

Slowly, I edge down my pants and boxers and grab hold of my erection, and I shudder as my cold hand touches the hot flesh. I slowly pump my fist, letting out a small moan. I turn my head and look at Mark; he's sweating and panting breathlessly, hips jerking into his hand. I speed up my hand. Precum leaks from the tip, making the skin slippery and sticky at the same time. I thrust into my hand moaning quietly so I don't alert Mark .I can hear that the red-head's close; his moaning is more frequent and his breathing more broken. I feel the familiar warmth pooling in my stomach and my body tenses. I moan Mark’s name as I cum, it was less a name and more of a cry as my orgasm courses through me. 

Mark lets out one more moan as he cums. 'It sounds like your name he just moaned.' I shake off the thought. 'It was just an unintelligible moan, but that's a nice thought.' I wipe my hand on some leaves nearby and pull my pants up, wait a couple minutes, then head to the entrance. I already feel ashamed that I just did that.

I sit down in front of him and he asks me why I am sweating. I answer I had been running. I can't look him in the eye, not yet anyway, so I look anywhere else; floor, roof, outside, fire, floor, repeat.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting strange," Mark asks after about ten minutes of small talk and me not looking him in the eye.   
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I force myself to look at him. My eyes fall to his lips; they are amazing and I just want to kiss him, feel him, fuck him, and love him. "Jack?!" I snap my gaze back to his eyes, his chocolate brown eyes. 'Focus Jack, he's talking to you!' "Sorry, what?" I ask apologetically.  
"Are you okay? You look pale again. You really shouldn't have gone out without me..." I look back at his lips, then his jaw. "Did you at least bring back food?"   
"What?"   
"Ugh, Jack, listen to me. I said, did you bring food back?"   
"Yeah, it's in the bag." Mark reaches over and grabs the seagull out of the bag; his arms are perfect as well. 'Ugh, is there any part of him that isn't perfect?'

I viciously bite into the seagull wing. "For being a bird, this doesn't taste like chicken." I look over at Mark; he had the other wing.   
"Yeah, tastes like really old chicken that has been lying in the sun for like, four days." I scrunch my nose up and put the wing down.   
"I'm not hungry anymore." Mark puts his down as well.   
"Me either."   
"No you need to eat." I lift my wing up to his mouth. "You're too busy taking care of me to take care of yourself." He takes a large bite out of the wing. 

"Do you want to go on a walk later? I haven't seen the whole island yet." Mark asks after eating the rest of the food.   
"Yeah sure, we can go walking down the beach at sunset and have it be really romantic and shit," I laugh, hitting his rock hard arm.   
"Fuck yeah! We'll go when the sun starts to go down so we can get to the beach for the sunset."  
I still feel quite awkward from before, but that feeling is quickly fading. 

"Are you ready to go?" Mark asks, we are about to head to the beach to watch the sunset. I put my arm out and Mark pulls me up, although he pulls too hard and I fall into his arms. "Ow, shit, you pulled a bit too hard, almost pulled my arm off!" I laugh into his chest.

Mark tilts my chin up and puts his hand to my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into the touch and I feel him put his forehead against mine. "Mark..."  
"Yes." I feel his breath against my lips. I could kiss him right now, so I lean in. He punches me in the stomach and runs off. "We'll miss the sunset! Let's go!" I silently curse. 

Mark

I feel Sean lean into my touch. I could kiss him right now. Him in my arms, eyes closed, a perfect start to a romance novel. I move my forehead to his, leaning in slightly. 'Not now mark, not now.' I sock him one in the stomach and run toward the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 31/7/16 : ok so heres the edited version, my editor pyrokitten got round to editing it like 4 days ago and i didnt even know, also there wont be a new chapter until maybe wednesday depending on stuff, school is crappy and i dont have a lot of time on my hands and assume that is the ame for pyrokitten so yeah ill post when i can. thats about it thanks for understanding, if your angry with me im sorry. feedback appriciated, i still dont like this chapter.   
> <3 you all  
> ~Amber


	9. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAyyyyy look im back from the dead, umm so sorry I havent up loaded in like a centuary, there is not reall an excuse so next chapter will be really long to make up for my absence  
> also there is smut in this chapter.... like full on smut so just a warning  
> ~Amber

Mark   
"I… I win!" I pant doubled over. "God, I hate running." Jack comes thundering out of the bushes. "I...." He notices me. "Damn it, I thought I won," he gasps and flops to the ground. I straighten up and stretch.   
"Come on, or we’ll miss it." I hold out my hand and I pull him up. I only let go once I get to the shore and sit down. He follows, sitting so close I can smell him, fire and shampoo. 

The ocean fades from a light blue to an intimidating black as the sky lights up a fiery red-orange. I look over at my friend next to me, so close out hips are touching. My heartbeat kicks and speeds up. "Jack." He turns his head. The sun bounces off his face, lighting it up perfectly. "Humm?"  
"N-nothing," I stutter, the words getting caught in my throat. I turn back to the sunset. 'Come on Mark, just do it, stop being a pussy.'   
"The sunset... It's so..."   
"Beautiful?"  
"Yeah, beautiful." I glance at him. He's so beautiful. 'Come on Mark!'   
I feel like I'm drowning in the silence, so I clear my throat. He looks at me. "I-I need to tell you something," I stare him dead in his ice blue eyes, that have become a more yellow-red in the light. "What?" I cup my hand around his cheek, my finger splayed at his neck stroking gently. 'Just do it.' I lean in slowly. 

Our lips meet and it feels like I'm on fire, every nerve jumping and buzzing. Our lips fit together perfectly, and I wrap an arm around his waist and pull him against me. He laces his fingers into my hair and I moan slightly.

I pull away and lean my forehead on his. "What I want to say is-"  
"I love you," he blurts out.   
"Yeah," I laugh, slightly breathless. I lean in and our lips meet again. Longer and more heated this time, he tugs my hair again, and I moan. "Like that?" He questions, his voice deep. "Y-yeah" I stutter out, pulling him into my lap and kissing him again. 

I lick his bottom lip and he opens his mouth, welcoming me. My tongue roams his mouth while my hands lift the bottom of his t-shirt. I throw the shirt to the side and do the same with mine as I lean back, lying on the slightly damp sand. Sean straddles my hips, grinding slightly against my pants. "Mark."  
"Yes." I pull him down and kiss him again.   
"F-fuck me," he pants, palming my crotch. He undoes my pants and slides them down. "Wait," I pause. "Not here, I don't wanna get sand everywhere." I nod. Sean stands up and I scoop him into my arms bridal style. "I know just the place." I start to walk to the tree line.

Jack 

I had some idea of where we were going, the clearing. I had seen it in my dreams, when Anti-me killed Mark, 'he's just in my head right?' I shake the thought off as Mark set me down on a rock.

"Where were we?" He smiles a goofy, uneven grin and kisses me. I feel a small pain behind my eye, a dull ache "Wait," I rub my hand over my face and the pain subsides. "You okay? We don't have to do this if you don't-" I pull him in and kiss him.

"Wha- how do you.... Uhhh." Mark blushes. 'He's so cute.' "Come on spit it out!" I demand, rubbing myself through my boxers. "Well do you want to t..." He trails off mumbling the rest. I kiss him passionately, running my tongue across his bottom lip and parting his slightly. My tongue wrestles with his and he wins. I part my lips more so he can roam my mouth, and then pull away. "I want you to fuck me." I lay down on the grass. He straddles my hips and grinds himself into me. "M-Mark please fuck me!" I practically scream. "Woah! Okay babe calm down." 

Slowly he inches down my boxers and pulls out my dick, stroking gently. "Umm do you know how to umm?"   
"Vaguely I- oh my god, f-fuck Mark, please." I buck my hips up into his hand. "Please what," he growls into my ear, biting it softly.  
"Fuck me, ahh!" I bite my lip. He chuckles "Okay you're gonna have to walk me through this." 

I lay on my back, Mark awkwardly between my legs. "Okay, what do I do?" He holds his hands up, I grab his wrists and bring one to my exposed dick. "Okay." He slowly strokes me. The other hand I bring to my mouth and suck on his index and middle finger. He groans and lets go of my dick to stroke his.  
He releases his wrist from my grip, "Okay, I got the rest." He comes down to kiss me, lips first, then slowly kisses down to my neck. I moan as he bites down, sliding a finger into me. "M-Mark, fuck, please stop teasing." He smirks and inserts another finger, hooking them. I practically see stars as I cry out. Slowly he kisses down to my neglected dick, taking it into his mouth.

He pulled out the fingers and I whimper at the loss, only to be replaced with his dick pressing up against my entrance. "Are you sure you want this, we can stop if you don't."  
"Mark, please just shut up and fuck me!" I pull him down and kiss him as he slides into me. It hurts at first and I hiss in pain as he thrusts into me, but after a minute or so there is a wave of pleasure that washes over me and I moan. "You like that baby?" Mark whispers, nibbling my ear, "Y-yes f-faster," I beg, panting slightly as he speeds up. He hits my prostate and I practically see stars. "Ahhh, Mark, oh my god r-right there!" He angles his hips. "Like this?"   
"Yes, oh god, I'm gonna- oh shit fuck Mark!" I cum moaning Mark’s name. "J-Jack fu- ahhhh!" Mark moans, cumming inside me. 

Mark   
"That was...certainly something." I chuckle, flopping down against the grass.  
"Ooof! You don't say." There is a hush as Sean flops beside me. We had gotten our clothes back on and are now lying in the small clearing.   
"Mark?"  
"Yes?"   
"Can we sleep out here tonight? I'm too tired to move." I look up at the stars. There are no clouds, just a perfect band of stars and a bright full moon hanging proudly in the sky. "Yeah, I don't see why not!" I exclaim. Jack snuggles up to me, his head on my chest, and I wrap an arm around him and kiss his head. "I love you." He looks up at me, the moonlight making a perfect shine in his eye. "I love ya too." I kiss him slowly and then lay back slowly, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write this shit, sorry if this chapter was crap I have never written proper smut before but if you guys like it I might do another chapter so plz give me some feedback on this, see yall next week <3  
> ~Amber (again)


	10. The Lake

Mark

I look down at the small green haired man peacefully sleeping on my chest and smile, ' I can't believe he actually liked me back' I lie back and look up at the stars 'out of the millions of people he chose me,' the thought makes me giddy 'Me.' I chuckle and place my arm around him, his grip on my shirt tightens, he groans and opens his eyes slightly "m-mark?" I run a hand through his hair "shh go back to sleep," I flatten the green fluff as he looks around confused, nods and curls up on my chest again. He chose me

The next morning comes way too soon and with it the awkward 'what are we gonna do about this' talk "Sean," I look over at him, he's preparing a fire  
"Yeah mark" he drops the two sticks and walks over to me. I embrace him and kiss his forehead "what is this? Are we a thing or..." he lets go and steps back, "what are you? Stupid? Your my boyfriend duh!" He punches me in the shoulder and hugs me, I hug back and breathe a sigh of relief.   
"Can we go back to the cave now?I'm kinda cold" he rubs his arm   
"Of course" I nod and head in the direction of our camp.

We walk in silence, gently I lace my fingers with Sean and I see a small blush creep on his face. He lets out a laugh "what?" I ask confused   
"I just never imagined I'd have such a hot boyfriend to call mine" i feel my cheeks heat up and I bow my head slightly "I want to see the rest of this island today, feel like an adventure?" I jump up onto a rock posing at the world adventure, he giggles and replies "yes I would love to adventure with the great markiplier!" He attempts to jump onto the rock as well but falls back landing in a muddy puddle with a thud, "SHIT NOW ME PANTS ARE DIRTY!" He rises and spins around "is it bad" his ass is completely covered in mud, I let out a laugh   
"No, it's ahahahaha who am I kidding you look like you shit yourself!"   
"Fuck you" 

Jack 

"Ok so what way do you want to go?" I have changed my pants and now carry a small bag with some shampoo, conditioner and toothpaste on my back hoping that this journey will result in some fresh water and a makeshift bath. Mark is on top of another rock pretending as if he's looking out over a long distance, hand on forehead shading his eyes. He spins around a couple of times pointing when he stops, "THATA WAY!" He puffs his chest out and jumps down from the rock walking like an idiot in the direction he chose.

Half an hour later 

"JACK MY FEET HURT! Can we go home?" Mark belts out for the fourth time, I turn around to see a worn out mark, shoulders slouched, arms hanging limply at his side, head down. "No, we've only been walking for half an hour suck it up" I walk over to him and kiss him, that perks him up slightly and he cups my cheek his other arm going around my waist to deepen the kiss. I pull away "now stop complaining and walk," I pat him twice on the chest and continue walking "AWW COME ON JACK, DON'T BE A TEASE!" I ignore him and walk. 

"So," mark had caught up and we are now walking hand in hand "do you think we'll ever get off this island?"   
"I hope so,"  
"It's not that bad, I mean there's food, water... and you" he almost purrs the last syllable raising my head with his hand and kissing me, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back.   
Slowly we back up, I assume he was gonna push me into a tree or something but I trip landing in some shallow water with mark on top of me "GET OF ME YA BIG LOSER!" I yell and he jumps off me, we had backed into a small beach Like area with a large lake to substitute for the ocean, I being a hand down and scoop some up to taste it. It's fresh "Mark we found fresh water!" I grab him by the shoulders jump up and down "This means I don't have to brush my teeth with salt water or wash in salt water!" I kiss him and start to stop down.   
"Well ya coming in or what?" I turn around and run towards the water jumping in, I'm followed by Mark who makes a bigger splash than me.

Mark 

We play around in the water for a while, splashing each other and stuff. I splash Sean and he splashes me back, I get closer and duck under the water, in the centre it comes up to my chest. I rise up behind Sean and wrap him in a headlock, one arm around his neck and the other around his waist, he lets out a moan followed by "choke me daddy," I let go and back away, feeling heat in my groin. I look over at him, he's laughing at my shocked face "what ya looking so shocked at haha," I growl and jump on him pushing him under the water.

Two hours later

We sit against the back of the cave, out clothes clinging to our frames huddled up next to the fire shivering, I look over at Sean he has his hands out, warming them “you look cold, why don't you take your wet clothes off and get some other ones on… or just stay naked I don't mind” I wink and watch the blush appear on his face, “says you,” he retorts and I laugh getting up and taking off my shirt, then my pants until I was left in nothing but my underwear “ok,” I say sitting “your turn.” He sighs and gets up, taking off all his clothes apart from his underwear as well, his sits back down in my lap this time.  
“Hey jack,”  
“What?” He snuggles into my chest  
“I love you,” I lean back and close my eyes  
“I love you too,” I feel his lips press against my neck and then I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys guess whos back from the dead? meeee. Im sorry I havent updated this thing in over a month, I have a lot of homework and stuff, but im on break right now soim gonna try and update it onece a week again. this hasnt been edited properly so sorry if the gramar is crap. but yeah if you enjoyed the chapter give me some feedback and stuff   
> <3 you all  
> ~Amber


End file.
